


I'm gay

by RodriDont



Category: Andi Mack (TV)
Genre: Coming Out, Cyrus' POV, Double Coming Out, Everything happens through the phone, Kippen Siblings, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-24
Updated: 2018-12-24
Packaged: 2019-09-25 20:35:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17128298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RodriDont/pseuds/RodriDont
Summary: TJ makes a story about a LGTB poster and that leads to a talk with Cyrus through Instagram.





	I'm gay

There he was, Cyrus Goodman, doing the dumbest thing he ever thought he would ever do. And that thing is: waiting to open TJ’s instagram story because, otherwise, he would think Cyrus is a stalker.

One mississippi, two mississippi three missi… bah. Who cares? It’s not like TJ is anything like Cyrus and, after posting a story, compulsively checks who’s seen it. And even if he did that, the straight basketball captain would think Cyrus being always the first person seeing his stories is to just him being a good bro, and wouldn’t give it another explanation… like, a gay explanation.

With that it mind, Cyrus pressed TJ’s icon on top of the screen and watched carefully. Oh… Wait. Ugh. It’s… It’s the wi-fi. Well… Oh! Now it’s charged! And… Nope, not a selfie. Actually, it was a poster meant to inform about a meeting in the public library to learn about LGTB history. Wow.

Before Cyrus could process what that _could_ mean, he received a message from de GHC WhatsApp group. It was from Andi: a screenshot from said story attached to an “ASADGAGSHFG”. Wow. Who would’ve thought that he would’ve been betrayed by his very best friend. Certainly not him.

 

that proves nothing

**A ❤️**

yes????

for posting LGTB positivity

amber asked me out

**B ❤️**

true

ANDI DONT

ambers nothing like tj

**A ❤️**

your right

amber didnt go 😍 til we started dating

**B ❤️**

asdasaddssg

ADNI UR NOT HELPINH

besides

hes probably an ally

just that

 

Cyrus silenced the group chat and went directly to open Instagram again; TJ’s story, specifically. Wow. Betrayed by himself. That’s… not new, actually. Who cares, Cyrus thought. It’d be better to just… rip the band-aid right off. So, with _that_ story opened, Cyrus slided his finger up the screen and started typing.

It really is difficult asking your crush if he’s straight or not, huh. Maybe he should ask the g… Nope. Not an option. While having that discussion with himself, Cyrus didn’t even realised that he sent the last thing that he had written, which said “u an ally?”. What did he do? Of all things, that was the sentence that sent itself. Of all times, that was the moment he… oh. TJ answered.

“Haha” came first, followed by a “no” and an “actually”. And nothing more. Cyrus didn’t open his chat with TJ because, again, doing it too fast would make even more obvious the reason he asked that in the first place. After a while —a three second while, although our sweet Cyrus didn’t know—, he finally opened it, just to find… nothing. Huh.

When he was about to write something else, TJ sent a “yeah” for an answer. Well, that was weird. There’s a huge step from “I’m not an ally. Actually…” to “Yeah”. There was definitely something going on, and not just Cyrus’ broken teenage brain making him believe in a non existent gay or bi TJ. The question, then, was how could he make him speak.

Maybe Cyrus was supposed to go first. Yeah. Not at all difficult. If anything, intermediate. Just a “Thats gr8 cause im gay” thingy. If TJ was straight, there would be no problem because he was an ally, after all. If TJ was not, then he would come out too, like he was just about to. The only problem being… he had no idea what to say.

 

Ey

**B ❤️**

HES ALIVE

**A ❤️**

asaffdsgdh

**B ❤️**

whens the wedding

-I

please

PLEASE

be serious

i dont know how to come out to him

 

And the rest… is not worth mentioning. The most… ehem… “inspiring” suggestions were “I am one of them. Of the ones who are capable of causing hurricanes and converting people. The cost I had to pay was to fall in love with every single boy I saw, and you are so perfect that my love for you is beyond thinkable” from Buffy and “Me gay for you” from Andi.

That… That wasn’t helpful, so Cyrus opened his notes app and started writing and rewriting until he got something almost not cringy. It took him only… wow. A whole hour. In his defence, he was constantly opening the group chat to smash key at any nonsense the girls said. It was that habit the one that condemned Cyrus for eternity.

Well… no. _But_ he was so used to receiving notifications only from that group that he didn’t see a text from TJ coming. Another “actually” that was soon finished with an “im gay”. And Cyrus _really_ didn’t see it coming, like, at all. He was freaking out, and the thing that helped the least was the thought that he had already opened the message, so every minute he was not answering was another minute leaving TJ on seen.

He wasn’t functional yet when three dots appeared at the bottom of the conversation. TJ was writing something, but then he stopped. And went again. And it repeated a couple of times, so Cyrus saw that he had to say something, even though he was _not_ ready. Before he could come up with anything that resembled English, TJ sent a “im sorry”, which… which _really_ hurt Cyrus.

“NO”, he wrote back. “dont be” he continued. “im not freaked out or smth” he lied. “i just thought” he started, not knowing how to continue. TJ started typing back, but Cyrus just couldn’t get another message. He _knew_ it was going to hurt, because he _knew_ he was making TJ believe Cyrus was the straight friend. “im gay” he finally finished. Then, he immediately got out of the app and locked his phone.

Enough intensity for him.

Maybe intense is not the right work to describe what just happened, but that’s how it felt for him. He was shaking, and it was like a huge step. It _was_ a huge step. His crush on TJ seemed like it could become something more real.

Cyrus looked at his phone, and saw no notifications. At least not from TJ. He had a bunch of messages from the GHC, and a “Hey” from Amber. _That_ seemed suspicious. He was just about to start another mental discussion about whether he could tell anyone about his TJ situation or if he should keep it to himself until they talked it out, but the knowing energy radiating from Amber just made him not think about that.

Cyrus kind of ignored the group chat and just talked to Amber, who told him she was glad TJ had finally came out to him. She explained through voice messages the story was her idea and then detailed how TJ was doing at the moment.

“Right now he’s staring at the ceiling. His face looks like a tomato and I think… i think he’s dead. You’ve killed my brother, Cyrus” Amber said, and the audio finished with a moan from TJ and, shortly after, Amber’s scream.

That left Cyrus with a small grin that wouldn’t go even if he wanted to. Maybe he was closer to dating TJ than he ever thought he could be. Maybe his crush was growing even more. And maybe, just maybe, Cyrus felt pure red joy in his cheeks.

There was one last thing to do before going to sleep, though. He had already wished the GHC and Amber a good night, so that was not it. There was one question he had to ask a certain someone. That’s why Cyrus opened Instagram and, then…

“do you think we could go together to the library?”

“together?”

“yeah”

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! Hope you liked it! You can befriend me on tumblr: I'm tyrus-chips.  
> I'm also open to prompts and try to make icons.


End file.
